It's gonna be me
by 93flwerfly
Summary: Mercedes finally realizes Sam has always been the one for her, but will it be to late for his feelings towards her to remain the same?


"Mercedes it's been a 1 month. You have to get out!" Mercedes was wrapped in her favorite blanket, and was ignoring Kurt's pleads.

"Go away!" Her blanket muffled her response; she had no plans on getting up from bed. Ever since the break up that was caused by her own damn heart, she felt embarrassed to even face him. What would he say? Maybe he thinks she's a coward. She didn't care, but the reality was she did.

"Mercedes, he asks about you everyday! He wants to see you! Everyone wants to see you, even Santana wants to see you." Mercedes couldn't believe that he wanted to see her. She removed the covers and stayed staring at the ceiling without looking at Kurt.

"He wants to see me? After everything I did? I doubt that." She started feeling tears running down her face.

Every since Sam return to McKinley, he told her straight out that he was going to fight for her, and boy did he. He joined the synchronized swim team in order to impress her. It really did, she couldn't get the image of Sam shirtless and with his speedo.

But, after everything she was still conflicted. Sam had been having a bad week the day he told her that he was tired of her games.

He was right, she was dating Shane, but still went out with Sam to group dates. Let's not forget the Christmas flirtation. She wasn't giving no one hints on who she was going to pick. Sam's heart couldn't take another heartbreak, especially from Mercedes.

So in the end, he stopped following her, he stopped trying, and that crushed her even more.

But the fight that occurred between Shane and her, made her realize that Sam had the one and rightful owner of her heart.

* * *

><p>"<em>Why are you doing this?" Mercedes was at her locker, when Shane approached her. He wanted to break up with her. <em>

"_Please Mercedes, you still love him. You have always loved him. It wasn't a competition to begin with because he was already the winner." Mercedes' eyes started tearing up as she looked away from Shane. _

"_You made him suffer because you weren't sure of whom you wanted. You played with him and you lied to yourself." Mercedes slammed her locker as she was beyond hurt._

"_I didn't mean to hurt anyone Shane! I was confused, you were there for me, you supported my decision when I joined The Trouble Tones. You made me realize the star that I could be. And Sam was-"_

"_Your first love. You shared kisses and you shared embraces. Both of you loved each other. Your love for me was more of a friendship than a relationship. As much as I tried to deny it, it was true. You love Sam. There wasn't much to think about Mercedes." Mercedes was now crying softly and embarrassed that her boyfriend made her realize her feelings for Sam. And he was right, but she was to ashamed to face Sam. _

"_Thanks Shane." She gave him a hug as Shane grabbed her tightly and gave her one last bear hug. _

"_I just want you to be happy Mercedes." He whispered in her ear before releasing her. He left her in the hallway, thinking if it was too late to tell Sam her feelings. She couldn't and so she left crying home._

* * *

><p>"Mercedes, I don't want to sound against you but you did hurt him." She groaned and finally gave him eye contact.<p>

"I know! I messed up. I'm just scared if I show up to school, and see him with another girl I just don't think I can handle it." Kurt grabbed her hand tightly.

"Sam is still single, but extremely depressed. For the same amount you haven't been at school, in Glee club, he seems distance. He isn't happy like when he was when he returned to McKinley.

Mercedes gave him a small smile and nodded her head.

"Can you help me get ready?" Kurt squealed and clapped his hands rapidly.

"Kurt I can't do this." Mercedes had her arm intertwined with Kurt's as they slowly made their way down the halls of McKinley.

"Calm down, you are starting to hurt me." Mercedes relaxed her arm.

"Sorry, I just don't want to run into Sam." Kurt patted her shoulder as they made their way to their lockers. They were almost side-by-side and for that Mercedes was grateful.

Mercedes was dropping things on the floor, as her hands couldn't stop trembling. Kurt gently closed his locker after placing his math book in his bag and headed to try to ease Mercedes' tension.

"Diva dear, you need to calm. You will eventually see him in Glee club." Mercedes stayed staring into her locker as she felt the tears forming in her eyes. She cleared her throat and closed her locker, wiping the tears from her face.

Once she closed her locker, a certain blonde she wanted to avoid was on the side staring at her with surprised eyes.

"Mercedes, you're here." Sam eyed her head to toe as Mercedes stayed staring at him unwilling to move.

"You look beautiful. As always." Mercedes breath hitched and she stormed off, leaving Kurt with Sam.

"Mercy!" Sam's hurt voice was something that made Mercedes fee like a bigger jerk.

* * *

><p>Glee club had started with no sign of Sam, Puck Artie, Mike and Finn.<p>

"Where are most of the guys?" Everyone shrugged their shoulders, no had seem them since lunch.

Suddenly they saw them enter the choir room, quietly as they made their way to the center of the room.

"I have a song to sing Mr. Shue with the help of the guys." Mr. Shue seemed caught off guard as long as everyone else. Mercedes felt Sam's eyes glued to her, even though she was staring away from him.

"Go ahead guys!" Clapping his hands together Mr. Shue sat took a seat next to Tina.

"This is for Mercedes." His words made Mercedes look up to see Sam inches from her face.

The guys and Sam positioned themselves before Sam pointed to the band

_[Finn:]_ It's gonna-be-me

_[Sam:]_ Oh, yeah

_[Sam:]_

You might've been hurt, babe

That ain't no lie

You've seen them all come and go, oh..

**Sam touched Mercedes cheek as Mercedes stayed staring at him.**

I remember you told me

That it made you believe in

No man, no cry

Maybe that's why

_[Everyone]_

Every little thing I do

Never seems enough for you

**All the boys pointed at Mercedes, as she looked away embarresed.**

You don't wanna lose it again

But I'm not like them

Baby, when you finally,

Get to love somebody

Guess what,

It's gonna be me..

**Sam pounded is fist on his chest.**

_[Artie:]_

You've got no choice, babe

But to move on, and you know

There ain't no time to waste

**Sam continued to stare at Mercedes, as she didn't notice her eyes were flowing with tears.**

You're just too blind (too blind), to see

But in the end, ya know it's gonna be me

You can't deny

So just tell me why

_[Everyone]_

Every little thing I do

Never seems enough for you

You don't wanna lose it again

But I'm not like them

Baby, when you finally

Get to love somebody (somebody)

Guess what (guess what)

It's gonna be me

**Sam pointed at Mercedes then back at himself.**

**_[Finn:]_ It's gonna be me**

_[Sam:]_ Oh yeah...

_[Sam:]_

There comes a day

When I'll be the one, you'll see..

It's gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna

_[Sam:]_ It's gonna be me

_[Everyone]_

All that I do

Is not enough for you

Don't wanna lose it

But I'm not like that

When finally (finally)

You get to love

**Sam started walking towards Mercedes and placed his hands on her cheeks.**

Guess what (guess what)

X2 Every little thing I do

Never seems enough for you (for you babe)

You don't wanna lose it again (don't wanna lose it)

But I'm not like them

Baby, when you finally

Get to love somebody (love..)

Guess what (guess what)

It's gonna be me

**Sam placed their foreheads on top of one another, as he heard Mercedes sobbing quietly.**

_[Sam:]_ It's gonna be me..

Everyone started cheering as Mr. Shue couldn't stop laughing.

"Awesome job guys!" Sam didn't pay attention to Mr. Shue's comment. He was still within kissing distance Mercedes. How he wanted to taste her lips once more, he had been craving since he returned.

"I want to kiss you so much." Mercedes laughed softly.

"I won't stop you." Sam looked at Mercedes who was giving her flirty smirk, and without thinking twice he placed his lips on hers.

Ignoring the whooping and cheers, he placed his hands on her hips as she grabbed her neck and pulled him closer to her. She missed his lips so much as he missed hers. They were so happy they were finally together, in each other's arms.

They couldn't have had any other way. They were both finally home.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like it! I know the song is cheesy! But i got the inspiration while i was surfing through Tumblr. HAHA!<strong>

**All im going to say is, if Shane lets Mercedes goes like this, then i'll have respect for him. **

Please Review! and the song is N Sync "Its gonna be me"


End file.
